No todo tiene que ser explicado
by ladyblue326
Summary: hay cosas en la vida que requieren explicación, pero hay otras que es mejor quedarse con la duda y disfrutar el momento. Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked


**Hola!**

 **Pues aquí les dejo mi aporte de este mes apoyando al equipo consultor, GO TEAM BAKER!**

 **Pero antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a mis queridas amigas que me hicieron el favor de ser mis Beta** **lolaarlo y a Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo, las quiero enormemente chicas!**

 **También a mi querida amiga y tocaya Alex (que aunque no está por estos rumbos sé que me va a leer y espero se una muy pronto) ya que le debo parte de la inspiración**

 **Bueno ahora si las dejo que disfruten de la historia**

 **Comentarios bienvenidos!**

− ¡Vamos John, ya casi lo tenemos!

− Dios, ya no corro como antes.

− Calla y corre más rápido.

John y Sherlock perseguían a un criminal por las calles de un muy lluvioso Londres, o más bien por sus tejados, el detective llevaba toda la semana siguiéndole la pista a este ladrón que para colmo se trataba de un parkourista, complicando aún más su persecución.

− ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? –John se sorprendió al ver como el joven delincuente saltaba de un edificio a otro, el cual se encontraba separado por varios metros, mientras daba una serie de volteretas, seguía corriendo para terminar con otras piruetas de nuevo a nivel de piso.

– Rápido, John, por acá. –Sherlock se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras de emergencia del edificio – No podemos permitir que se escape.

–Sherlock, ten cuidado, esto está demasiado resbaloso.

–Tonterías, ahora solo concéntrate y… ¡AHHH!

– ¡SHERLOCK!

Un fuerte tronido se escuchó cuando el pie derecho de Sherlock hizo contacto con el pavimento, seguido del ruido sordo que creó el resto de su cuerpo al aterrizar; John bajó lo más aprisa que pudo teniendo cuidado de no correr con la misma suerte que su compañero.

– ¡Demonios, lo perdimos de nuevo!

– Oh por Dios, Sherlock ¿Estás bien?

– Eso creo… maldición, estábamos tan cerca, John.

– Sí, lo sé, si hubiéramos llamado a Lestrade…

– Si hubiéramos llamado a Lestrade le habríamos perdido la pista mucho antes.

– Como digas genio, vamos ponte de pie – John le tendió la mano a Sherlock para que pudiera pararse, voltear a verlo hacia abajo era extraño, el detective aceptó la ayuda. – Sherlock ¿Te sientes bien?

El detective se había puesto bastante pálido, a pesar de la reciente actividad física a la que se habían sometido, eso sumado a una expresión que mezclaba miedo y dolor.

– Sí ¿Te apetece ir a Angelo's? – le propuso Sherlock a John en un intento por distraerlo.

–Nada de eso, al Barts, y no me veas así, tenemos que revisarte ese pie, si creías que no le iba a dar importancia estás muy equivocado. –John le dirigía miradas como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño mientras buscaba algo en su celular.

– ¿Puedo saber a quién le hablas por teléfono?

– ¿Tu a quién crees? ¿Molly? Sí, veras… – Sherlock escuchó como el doctor narraba todo lo sucedido esa noche, y él solo podía pensar en los errores cometidos y recrear una y otra vez la escena que acababan de vivir, una aguda sensación bastante incómoda y dolorosa lo acababa de regresar a la realidad. Se encontraba de pie y fuera del taxi. – Iré por una silla de ruedas, quédate aquí.

– No es como que me vaya a ir a algún otro lado ¿O sí? – un cambio en el apoyo de sus pies incrementó el dolor. – ¿Qué estás esperando?

Cuando John regresó, llevó a Sherlock a radiología donde los esperaba Molly para sacarle una serie de placas, su tobillo derecho comenzaba a inflamarse, en el ejército el doctor vio bastantes casos de esguinces, y estaba seguro por la coloración, grado de edema y el dolor que refería el detective que este no era el caso, algo más grave pasaba. Las radiografías mostraron una ruptura de la sindesmosis y el ligamento interóseo de tibia y peroné, era una suerte que no se fracturara el peroné.

Después de inmovilizarle la pierna derecha hasta la rodilla, John y Sherlock regresaron a Baker Street, el detective usará el yeso por seis semanas, lo que indicaba que no podría trabajar por ese mismo tiempo y para John significaba que lo esperaban seis semanas de tortura.

Los primeros días fueros los más difíciles ya que Sherlock no dejaba de quejarse y le exigía a John que permaneciese a su lado, actividades diarias como ducharse se habían convertido en maniobras bastante complejas y para colmo de males, el detective vivía en un segundo piso, lo que significaba que no podía salir muy seguido y la pared recibía más disparos debido al aburrimiento, por desgracia, esas no eran las únicas actividades físicas se habían visto afectadas.

Dos semanas más tarde la situación había mejorado un poco, Sherlock era más hábil con las muletas y podía desplazarse mejor por el departamento, incluso podían dar paseos por la calle, pero no muy largos ya que el detective se cansaba rápido.

John, déjame ir a Barts, Molly cuidará de mí.

Ya hemos discutido esto antes y ya sabes cuál es la respuesta.

Por favor John, prometo no moverme del laboratorio Sherlock estaba haciendo las mismas caras de un niño pequeño cuando sus padres no le dan permiso de ir a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Sherlock, es peligroso, tus ligamentos aún no han sanado y no quiero que te lastimes, sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, ¿Te imaginas si tu pierna no llegase a quedar bien las consecuencias que te traería a ti y a tu carrera? Lo lamento pero no. La cara de desilusión que puso su compañero le partía el corazón, pero sabía que era por su bien.

Sherlock regresó a su set de química con el que llevaba gran parte de la mañana analizando diferentes compuestos y ver sus reacciones entre sí, mientras que John se dirigió al sillón de tres plazas y se dispuso a ver la televisión, la programación era muy mala así que decidió buscar en Netflix alguna película que llamara su atención, al fin se decidió por Kingsman.

Cuando la película iba por la mitad escuchó que Sherlock se acercaba, se recostó en el mismo sillón, colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de John, el doctor comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por los rizos del detective sin darse cuenta.

Por todos los cielos, John, no es posible insertar ese tipo de micro-tecnología dentro del cuerpo humano ese fue el primero de una serie de comentarios criticando la película es imposible volar hasta la estratósfera con dos globos… un paraguas no puede detener balas de ese calibre… esa película me hace recordar a mi hermano… con ese último comentario John cambió la película, aunque eso no detuvo las críticas.

¿Cómo es que no se han roto las cuerdas que sostienen al guitarrista? Pero más importante ¡¿Cómo es que sigue en una pieza?!

Nadie puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo en el mar en compañía de un tigre, John, ¡Eso es absurdo!

¡Ridículo! No se puede obtener ADN de un dinosaurio proveniente de un mosquito que estaba cristalizado en ámbar.

¡Los juguetes no hablan!

¡ESTÁ BIEN! La paciencia de John había llegado a su límite Tu ganas… le diré a Molly que te traiga partes humanas y la próxima semana iremos al maldito Barts, ¿Contento?

-Bastante contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja mientras le quitaba el control de las manos a John y buscaba su película favorita para verla.

Sherlock… interrumpió John cuando unos esqueletos que caminaban por el fondo del mar salían en escena ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la magia del cine?

Por su puesto, John, ¿A caso crees que el Kraken en verdad existió?

Eres un gran idiota.

Lo sé, y aún así me amas.

John con una media sonrisa comenzó a pasar de nuevo sus dedos entre los rizos del detective mientras disfrutaban la película.

 **GRACIAS POR LLEGAR AL FINAL!**

 **Ahora las películas que menciono son Kingsman, la cual amé demasiado, Mad Max, Life of Pi, Jurassic Park y claro Toy Story, la película que pone Sherlock es la de Pirates of the Caribbean, no puede eliminar al pirata que lleva dentro…**

 **Alex gracias por llevarme a ver esas locas películas al cine!**

 **No olviden comentar!**


End file.
